1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection system for servers.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server, there are a plurality of fans mounted adjacent to corresponding elements, such as central processing units (CPUs), and hard disk drives. If one of the fans should breakdown, nearby elements may overheat and possibly damage the server.